Cemented
by Dawningx
Summary: Clementine is thrown into the real world of L.A. when her parents decide it's best for her to start a career as a musician. They enroll her into a Performing Arts High School, living with her father's best friend, and teacher at the school, Lee Everett and his wife. While on her journey, will she be able to save the crumbling marriage while dealing with High School drama? Rated T/M
1. Los Angeles

**Full Summary: **Clementine is thrown into the real world of L.A. when her parents decide it's best for her to start a career as a musician. They enroll her into a Performing Arts High School, living with her father's best friend, and teacher at the school, Lee Everett and his wife. While on her journey, will she be able to save the crumbling marriage while dealing with High School drama? Rated T/M for Coarse Language, Violence, Sexual Occurrences and singing. There's gonna be singing.

* * *

><p>Clementine slumped down onto the red sofa and let out a breath of relaxation. She turned on the TV and sat up from her chair, flicking through the channels as she tries to find favourite one.<p>

_"-and here is the number twenty-eight hit on MTV hits; playlist of 2003! By rap icon, the song that featured in his new movie 8 Mile; Lose Yourself by Eminem." _As the song started, Clementine sat back and relaxed. Music was her peace-power. While everyone she knew either enjoyed or played football, Clementine would be listening to music on her walkman or at home. Although Ed, Clementine's father, was more into baseball, he and his wife always encouraged her to take her musical talents to the next level. Clementine shrugged it off most of the time, it was too hard to make it to fame and fortune of mainstream media.

The familiar jingles of keys and her front door unlocking made Clementine's head snap towards it. Diana stepped inside a bright smile on her face as she shut the front door.

"Hey, why are you back so early?" Clementine asks, looking up at her mother with a raised eyebrow as she turns the TV back off.

Diana smiles heartly, waving a thick yellow package in front of her. "Don't worry about that. Look what came in the mail, hun." She says, letting down her handbag and car keys on the table near the front door as she makes her way up to her daughter. Her black high heels clacking on the floorboards as Clementine perks up in curiosity.

"I wasn't expecting anything... What is it?" She asks, accepting the package as she tears it open.

Diana settles down on the sofa and clasps her hands together as she lightly squeals in excitement. "Just read it, you'll see." She orders softly, moving around on the spot as Clementine looks over at her wearily.

She pulls out a thick wad of papers that are stapled together, a CD slid out with her full name, age, gender and date of birth. "Uh, 'Clementine Marsh's audition'? What did you do...?" She asks as her mother takes the CD and sets it on the coffee table, ushering her to read the paper. She looks down at the first page, and begins to read. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Marsh, in regards to the audition file and paperwork with your child's information that were sent, we are outstanded by your daughters talents and have accepted her into-" Clementine stops reading, she scrutinizes the paper until her eyes widen and her jaw hands low, "You enrolled me into a Performing Arts high school?!" Her voice escalated, she couldn't believe it.

Diana smiles widely, a grin from ear to ear. "I sent in the video of you singing last year for your father's birthday, and they accepted it! You're going to Los Angeles!" She says excitedly, pulling her confused daughter in for a hug.

Clementine breaks away from the hug and looks down at the paper, "I- I... I don't want to go to some Performing Arts high school in Los Angeles! I want to stay here; here in Georgia!" Clementine was at a loss for words, flipping through the pages to find something that told her 'Hey, you don't have to attend our school!'.

Diana stands up, looking down at her daughter, "Clementine, you need this. You're going to be able to be yourself there, sweetie. You can sing all you want, and you won't have to hide it from anyone." She encourages, as Clementine stands up and looks at her through her lashes. "Isn't this what you want? I did this for you, baby. Now you can finally take it to the next level, just like you should."

Clementine sighs, putting the paper on the table as she nods her head softly. "So you're going to find a hospital to work at in L.A.?" She asks, looking up at her as she widens her eyes.

Diana looks down, biting on her bottom lip, "Well, this is the hard part, Clementine. Your father and I do have a job to maintain and well... it's not easy to just switch hospitals. And there's too much paperwork if we do, we'd have to pay for all the costs. We're going to be staying in Georgia."

"You're leaving me in L.A. alone?!" Clementine flushes with fear, looking as if she'd been hit by a bus. She couldn't be alone in L.A., she could barely take care of a dog, let alone herself.

Diana shakes her head vigorously, "Of course not! We'd never do that to you, Clementine. Your father has a good friend who works at the school you're going to, he's a history teacher. You'll be staying at his house with him and his wife." She informs the teenager whose fear grows even more heavier. She didn't know this man, she wouldn't feel comfortable with this man. Well, at least he has a wife.

"Well..." Clementine trails off, looking away mom her mom before looking back up at her, "Who is he?"

* * *

><p>"Lee, again, thank you so much for this." Ed shakes the man's hand, pulling him in for a buddy-hug. "I know Clem's going to love it in L.A."<p>

Clementine narrows her eyes at her father, he was talking to Lee like she wasn't even there. She was standing right beside him, folding her arms as she looks up at the men through her lashes.

"By all means, Ed." Lee smiles, detaching from the grasp of Clementine's dad, "I'm sure she'll like it, too." He says, looking down at her with a heart warming smile as she stares at him with a raised eyebrow. She was so confused, she felt a little smothered as he was giving her quite a lot of attention since he got here. Lee cleared his throat before getting into his car and letting Clementine say her goodbyes.

Ed kneels down on the crosswalk beside Diana and smiles at Clementine. She returns the smile with a glare as her arms were still folded. She hated this, she didn't want to leave her parents and go off with a total stranger to L.A. to go to a Performing Arts high school. Of course, it's her dream to be out there and recognized, but not like this. Not where she has to leave.

"Now, I know this may be very hard on you, sweetie. And we don't want you to leave as much as you do, but it's for the best." Ed encourages, "You're going to thank us five or ten years down the track. You won't have to have a boring job in suburban Georgia getting payed at the lowest, you won't have to buy a crappy apartment, and you won't have to be smothered in football." He smiles, taking off his Diamondbacks baseball cap and handing it to Clementine, "You're gonna need this, L.A. is sunnier than you think."

She softly takes the hat from his hands and looks down at it, she smiles a soft grin before placing it on her curly ringed hair. "Thank you, dad."

Ed pulls Clementine in for a hug, squeezing her small frame tightly. "You're always gonna be daddy's little girl, don't you forget that." He orders, pulling her away from the hug as Diana immediately latches onto her daughter.

Clementine stumbles, holding onto her mom as the breath is taken out of her. "Yep... love you too, mom." She chuckles, as Diana laughs lightly.

She pulls Clementine away and sets her hands on her face, kissing her forehead and cheeks multiple times. "I'm going to miss you so much, hun. I swear, we'll visit every month."

Clementine smiles, looking up at the couple with bright eyes, "Good, I wouldn't be able to go longer without seeing you."

* * *

><p>Clementine sat in the car unamused, she leaned her head on her fist as it was supported by her elbow on the armrest. She gazed out the window as the landscape passed by, listening to a song on her walkman. It was Madonna. Hell, she didn't care what type of music it was. Quite frankly, she loved all music.<p>

Lee sat uncomfortably, two hands on the drivers wheel as he cleared his throat, "So... ever been to Los Angeles?" He awkwardly asks, expecting Clementine to say something or at least spark a conversation.

She lifted her head up from her arm and looked towards Lee, pulling her headphones off and looking directly at him. "Why'd you agree to take me into your care?" She bluntly asks, "Why were you so affectionate as soon as you saw me?" She pressures into the questions, catching Lee off guard a little bit.

He looks towards the teenager with raised eyebrows, "Uh- Your father and I have known each other for almost fifteen years, Clementine. He's like another brother to me. You seem like a nice girl, I think... and I owe your father for helping me out so many times."

Clementine ponders, "Why haven't I ever met you, Lee?" She asks, looking side-ways at him.

Lee shrugs, "Well, I moved to L.A. before you were born. I used to live in Macon with my parents until I met Donna, your dad and I went to the same high school, the one you go to- well, used to go to." He corrects himself. Clementine nods her head, staring back out the window. She settles her eyes on the blue 'City of Los Angeles' sign as a grin spreads across her face. This is it, the big city that can make her dream come a reality.

Lee recognizes her smile and eases up, maybe he was finally getting through to her. "Welcome to L.A., sweet pea." He smiles, keeping his eyes forward on the road.

Clementine's eyes widen as the Los Angeles landscape comes into view, the buildings, the huge million dollar houses and the sunny glare on the atmosphere. "Yeah, I'm in L.A. alright..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfiction. Leave a review if you'd like.


	2. Bad Boys and Fan Girls

By the time Clementine and Lee made it to his house, it was already six at night. They bought Chinese food and set it up on the table, after finishing, Lee suggested that he showed Clementine her room.

Clementine heaved her suitcase up the boarded stairs as Lee guided her to her room. Once her bedroom door opened, she smiled, she had a great view of the city and not to mention the huge king-sized bed.

Clementine stands at the doorway with her wide eyes set on the decor, "This is my room?" She asks in awe, putting her suitcase down on the ground. She's never seen a house like this before, let alone a _bedroom _like this.

As Lee's arms are folded, he nods. "This is your room." He says smugly as he leans against the doorway. Clementine smiles as she drags her suitcase across the floor and onto the large bed. Man, what she'd do for a bed like this back at home... She was used to her single bed with the purple, floral bedsheets.

Lee's head spins around as he hears the front door shut loudly along with a ramble of suitcases, Clementine was too busy drooling over her new bedroom that she hasn't been alerted by it.

"Lee, I'm home from the trip!" A loud female voice echoes through house as the sound of keys dropping onto a table, Clementine's eyes meet Lee's when she hears the voice.

Clementine takes her hat off and sets it down on her suitcase, "Is that your wife?" She asks, facing her body towards Lee fully. Lee nods his head, soon ushering Clementine down the stairs with him.

As soon as they make it down the stairs, she gazes at the older woman with her amber eyes. Donna's curly brown hair flops into a single ponytail, she had bright blue eyes and a dark shade of red lipstick. She was definitely taller than Clementine, and she could see why Lee would marry such a woman.

"Hey baby, how was-" Donna's eyes were fixated on Clementine in front of her, she eyeballed the younger girl up and down before speaking again. "Why is there a little girl in my house?" She spoke quietly, her eyes still on Clementine.

Clementine raises her eyebrows, "_Little girl?_" She asks, looking up at Lee in confusion. She was _kind of _insulted, and half expecting Donna to give a friendly 'hello' at the least. Not say something as rude as _that._

Donna doesn't bat an eye at Clementine and looks up at Lee who clears his throat uncomfortably. "Uh- well... this is Clementine. I'm taking care of her and-" Lee cut himself off, Donna was _not _having it. She folds her arms as she raises her eyebrows, looking up at Lee with an unimpressed expression. Lee looks down at the insulted teenager and smiles, "Clementine, why don't you go unpack your things... Donna and I need some... _privacy._" He ushers Clementine back up the stairs, despite her objections and small pleads.

* * *

><p>One week had passed and Clementine sat awkwardly in the car with Lee, looking out the windshield of his car as students rushed and scattered inside the huge building. Clementine was late for her first day.<p>

"Why are you so nervous?" Lee asks, looking at the smaller girl curiously.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just..." She pauses, "Okay, yeah... I'm nervous." Her tone of voice begins to quicken, "I couldn't sleep last night and you woke me up super early this morning, I've never changed schools before, this school looks huge and I'm still a little insulted about Donna calling me a little girl last week - not to mention you guys' bickering, and I miss Georgia." She blurts out, taking a huge breath after she was finished having a breakdown.

Lee looks down at the girl in sorrow, "Clementine, you don't need to be nervous about this. You're an amazing girl, people are going to adore you, sweet pea. You'll love it here, I promise. If you feel lost or don't know where to go, just come to me and I'll help you." He smiles at the teenager as she returns it with a sigh of relief, "You'll see the general office as soon as you enter those front doors, just get what you need from there and you'll be fine."

Clementine nods her head, grinning at Lee as she relaxes. "Yeah, you're right. I don't need to be nervous, I'm going to kill it here." She smirks, exiting the car and slinging her backpack on her shoulder. Lee smiles, getting out of the car and locking the door. "Oh, and Lee?" Clementine catches the older man's attention, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Clementine pushes the front doors of the school open, she expected loud teenagers and music playing, but to no avail. She walked through the halls and passed classrooms, some students would turn their heads and glance at her through the window before going back to what they were doing. She finally found the office and entered, looking up at a tall, brunette.<p>

"Oh, you must be Clementine." The woman smiles, "I'm Edith." She introduces herself. "And I saw your audition tape, sweetie. You're going to fit right in here."

Clementine smiles back at the woman, "Let's hope so."

"Oh, just one second," Edith scrambles through her desk filled with loose papers and stationary until she pulls out a small wad of paper. "Here's your locker combination, schedule and the schools newsletter. You can keep up to date on any upcoming events or exams." She smiles, handing the paper to Clementine as she accepts it unexpectedly. "Your first class is Phys Ed with Coach Randall, he'll assign a student or two to give you a tour. The gymnasium is just through those doors, and take a left."

Clementine nodded, taking in as much information as she could absorb. She thanked Edith and left the office, following her directions and making her way to the gym.

She pulled open the double doors of the gymnasium and entered slowly, all the students in the class were playing what looked like dodgeball. She guessed the old man that was yelling at the students was the coach, and reluctantly made her way up to him. She taps the man on the shoulder, gaining his attention at the slightest as his arms were folded and his eyes were on the game.

Coach Randall bends down a little and speaks to the her in a softer voice, not like the one demonstrated on his students. "What can I do for you?" He asks her before looking back to his group of students and yelling harshly at them to follow the rules.

"I'm Clementine, I'm supposed to be toured around the school?" She informs him through the thick roar of students playing, showing him the wad of papers in her hand.

He nods his head at her with a smile, "Of course, welcome to the school. My nephew ain't gonna be much of a help tourin' you. Damn boy can't even make it to class on time..." He grumbles, as Clementine giggles a little bit. "Carver, get over here!" He shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth. The students stop playing the game and look towards Clementine. After a moment of silence, one boy who has the red dodge ball in his hand throws the it forcefully at one of the people on his opponents team while they weren't looking. The frail, more smaller boy wheezed as the ball hit him in the gut, making him topple over as his glasses fell with him.

Coach Randall pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head as the students begin to bombard each other with the balls.

The boy who threw the ball comes jogging over towards Clementine with a grin before looking up at Coach Randall, "Who's this?" He raspily asks, jerking his thumb over to Clementine before placing his hands on his hips. Her immediate reaction to the boy was negative, she had an eery feeling that this boy was trouble.

"I'm Clementine." She spoke firmly, looking up at the boy as he glance down upon her. From the corner of her eye, two boys emerged from the court and started to make their way over.

"Yeah, this is Clementine, she's the new girl we have here." He gestures to Clementine, "I'm gonna need ya to tour 'er around the school, show her what she's gotta see, and come straight back here."

"Oh, we'll take her." One of the two boys insist as they approach, smiling at Carver. _Was that his actual name? _She thought. Carver's face turns sour as he scrutinizes the two boys.

The other boy with a burgundy hat in his hand , and looked really similar to Coach Randall nods, "Yeah, wouldn't Bill gettin' all weird and try to make her join his cult." He grins, putting his hat on his head as the other boy tries to hold his laughter in.

Coach Randall looks towards Clementine with raised eyebrows, "It's your call, and I wouldn't choose my nephew, kid." He says, shaking his head as the boy in the hat rolls his eyes.

Clementine looks over to the only boy left, standing their with his hands in his pockets and mischievously smiling at her. She looks back up at Coach Randall with a reluctant look.

"Bill, go back to the court. Luke, _and only Luke_, will show her around. You got that, Nick?" He orders as Nick folds his arms and he grumbles, looking away from the older man.

Carver, throws his hands up in the air while the other boy, now known as Luke, grins. "What?! Hey, old man, I didn't even do anything!" He growls, clenching his fists as he glares at the Coach.

"Quit your whinin' and get to the court, and take Nick with you." Her orders, looking down at the teenaged boy with a glare. Bill scrutinizes the coach before turning around with Nick reluctantly following him. The coach looks toward Clementine and Luke with a serious look, "And keep your hands off each other, alright? You're tourin' her around the school, not tourin' her around your pants, understand Luke?"

Luke looks at the coach uncomfortably while Clementine tries to hold her laughter in. He would never be able to touch her, or at least he'll die trying.

* * *

><p>"So, where're you from?" Luke asks, his hands are shoved into his gym shorts pockets as Clementine looks down at her schedule. Luke had just shown the girl her locker and she threw her books in. Now, it was time to show Clementine her classes. Not that he was a good tour guide, he just wanted to get to know the girl. And her... personality. Okay, she was cute. Well... <em>really <em>cute. Nothing beyond amazingly beautiful, she was a pretty looking girl.

Clementine glances up at the teenager before continuing to look at her schedule. "Georgia. You don't sound like you're from here, Texas?" She guesses.

"Virginia." He corrects her, "Moved all the way over here after bein' accepted into the school." He tells the smaller girl. She wasn't like much of the girls at this school, she was much smaller than them, while they were more tall and undeniably thin. Clementine was petite and thin, sure, at least she had something on her.

Clementine smirks, "Let me guess, lead guitarist in your own punk-rock band? Fan-girls aimlessly throwing their panties at you whenever you compete in a talent show?" She humorously guesses, making Luke hang his head down low as he grins.

"Uh- actually, I don't have a band." He admits, soon becoming silent when she huffs. "But, I do play guitar..." He mumbles, grinning at her once she turns her head towards him.

"Surprise surprise." She grins, handing her schedule to Luke as she lets him look through it. While he reads through, she can't help but ask about that guy back in gym. "Who was that guy and why were you and your friend so against letting him guide me?" She asks, suspiciously looking towards the boy as he keeps his eyes on the paper.

"That asshole was Carver, I don't think he's your cup of tea." He shakes his head, keeping his eyes on the paper still. She had most of the classes he had, a few here and there that were different.

Clementine rolls her eyes as she grins, "You only think he's an asshole because you don't like him." she says, folding her arms.

Luke looks at the girl mysteriously, "No, he's an asshole in general. I don't think nice guys cut the strings on your guitar the night before your morning exam."

Clementine giggles, "Such a catastrophe, did you get him back for it?" She says sarcastically, looking up at him through her lashes.

He gives her that mischievous grin again, before looking away from her. "I may or may not have done stuff with his girlfriend behind his back." He mumbles, scratching the back of his head as he grins at her again.

Clementine scoffs, "Yeah, because _that's _original." She says, "Are you the 'bad boy' of the school who hooks up with everyones girlfriends?"

Luke raises an eyebrow at the girl, her sarcasm definitely entertained him. He'd never met someone as sarcasticas her, maybe besides Jane. "Does a bad boy sing?" He asks, grinning at the sight of her eye roll.

"So you're the bad boy who hooks up with his _fangirls?_" She smirks, making the boy shade a red crimson. Damn, she was really digging deep with him. _Was she always this taunting? _He thought.

"Are you always like this?" He asks, pushing himself off of the lockers and ushering her along. "You're very- uh..."

"Sarcastic." She nods, "I know. That's the point." She admits, walking along side the taller boy with a smile. Her smile almost knocked the wind out of Luke, he hadn't seen her smile. A grin or smirk here and there, but her smile was just... it seemed so unlike her, even though he'd known her for half an hour. "What are you staring at?" She asks, waving her hand in front of his face. "Luke?" She finally grabs his attention, he shakes his head slightly before looking down at her again.

"Sorry, just- uh, day dreaming..." He trails off, looking away from the smaller girl.

"About your fangirls?" She snickers.

"Would you quit that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Eeeeeheheheheh, Hi. This is my first actually authors note for this, gah. Go ahead and give some ideas! I'd love to know what you guys want to see in this, you can even PM me if you want! I'm sure that there's gonna be singing in the next chapter or two. I promise you that.

**Quick question:** Would you guys like to see a love-triangle? Or just a pairing between Clementine and Luke? Leave a review and pick your choice!


	3. Piano Keys and Warnings

**A/N: **Ah! Thank you all for the reviews and follows, I really hope you guys are enjoying this! We're introduced to a new character and like I promised, there's singing! Lets begin!

* * *

><p>After her poorly educated tour with Luke and a class of gym, the bell rang to dismiss everyone to lunch. Clementine leaned up against the wall and folded her arms as she waited for Lee to come out of the classroom.<p>

Lee gathers his papers and rushes out of the classroom, only to be bombarded by Clementine. "Jesus, Clem. You scared me." He clutches at his chest as he looks down at the smaller girl. "What are you doing? Why aren't you eating lunch?" He asks, as the teenage walks along side him.

"I wanted to see you before I did." She smiles, as Lee looks down at her suspiciously, "Well- actually, Luke didn't really do a good job at being my tour guide, so I've got no idea where the cafeteria is."

"Luke?" Lee asks, "As in Luke Porter?"

Clementine nods her head, "Yeah...?" Lee looks down at her warningly, making Clementine roll her fierce yet delicate amber eyes. "Oh come on, don't tell me you think I'm gonna be one of his fan-girls or something? It was a choice between some Carver kid and him, Coach Randall said taking Nick wasn't a good decision and Luke was the only one that didn't seem so hostile."

"What about that Russian Exchange boy? The nice kid with the glasses?" Lee asks, looking at the girl sideways.

Clementine looks up at the man with a raised eyebrow, "I think he got impaled by a dodge ball, I could feel the pain from where I was standing. Which was fifteen feet away." She grins as Lee winces a little.

"Listen, Clementine," He warns, "You shouldn't get yourself mixed up with boys like Luke or William. I'm going to warn you about them once, only because I have a meeting to get to." He says, grinning as he stops at a glass door with multiple teachers inside. He opens the door, ignoring Clementine's chirps to know where the cafeteria was, and enters.

She huffs, looking around at the empty hallway with a lost expression. She starts to walk through the halls, looking through the windows of each room she passes. There's nothing but empty classrooms or performance practice rooms. Which were also empty. She sighs, walking past window after window. She walks past the last window, expecting nothing to be seen. A thin figure sitting at a piano caught her eye, she jumped back and looked through the window. _She can tell me where the cafeteria is._

A slim girl with raven-colored hair was flipping through an exercise book softly, her back was faced towards the window as she placed the book on the sheet holder. Clementine could see the girls fingers delicately press against the keys as a soft melody - that she couldn't hear very well, played. She slowly pushed herself up to the door and softly laced her fingers around the knob. She turned it and pushed the door open slightly, peeking her head through the crack and hearing the melody more clearer.

_"I can hold my breath,"_ She pauses, taking a soft breath in._ "I can bite my tongue... I can stay awake for days, if that's what you want. Be your number one." _The girl started to press on the lower keys, creating a bass and a foundation for the lyrics, _"I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh... I can dance and play the part, if that's what you ask. Give you all I am." _Clementine's jaw drops slowly, with every word the girl sang, the more and more her eyes brightened up. Her voice was so smooth and elegant, so delicate and soft. _"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it..."_ The girl's voice grew louder and louder, finally singing what Clementine guesses is the chorus of the song in a strong, powerful but still maintaining her elegant voice._ "But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human, and I crash and I break down. Words in my head, knives in my heart, you build me up and then I fall apart, cause I'm only human..." _She sung the last word almost perfectly, holding it for the right amount of time before taking her fingers off the keys.

"Holy shit..." Clementine breathes, catching the girls attention as she snaps her head forward almost instantly. Clementine sees her features, she didn't expect a voice from a face like that. Her red rimmed glasses had a strike of white as the light shone on them.

The girl stared at Clementine wide-eyed, "W-Who are you?" She asks, turning around in her seat and standing up in caution.

Clementine lets herself inside and talks as she slowly walks to the girl, "I'm Clementine, I'm new here." She says, mimicking the girls softness in her voice. "What's your name?" She asks, stopping in front of the girl.

"I'm Sarah." She answers, flatly. Grabbing her book from behind her and closing it. "Why are you here?" She asks, looking down at Clementine as she shrugs.

"Apparently this isn't the cafeteria."

Sarah shakes her head, "No, it's not. That's down the corridor. Didn't someone tour you around if you're new here?" She asks, grabbing her backpack from behind the chair.

Clementine looks off to the side, "He wasn't a very good guide." She shakes her head. Sarah stayed quiet as she packed up her things, "I've never heard that song before, is there a reason to that?" Clementine asks, making Sarah perk her head up before looking back down at her backpack.

"That's because I wrote it. B-But you can't tell anyone, to them I'm just- a girl who reads books and sits in the library writing stories." She lightly grumbles, starting to pack her belongings more viciously.

Clementine looks wide-eyed at the girl, "You write stories?" She asks.

Sarah shakes her head, "To them I do. To me, I write songs. And- well, to you." She shrugs, zipping up her backpack and slinging it around her shoulder.

"So you've never sang in front of anyone?" Clementine asks, her eyes widening as Sarah walks around her and heads for the door. Clementine follows her suit as she pushes herself out of the room. "You go to a Performing Arts high school, how have you _not _sang?" She chases after Sarah, slightly huffing as Sarah picks up her pace. "I mean- with a voice like that? You're in L.A., you're bound to be something! People will love you-"

"_Stop!_" Sarah screeches, stopping in her tracks and spinning around as Clementine jumps back. "Can you please not follow me? I don't mean to be rude, thank you and all, but that just can't happen. It _won't _happen, it's not allowed to." She says, fiercely yet softly.

Clementine stared up at the girl with wide eyes, "How could you say that?" She questions, as Sarah shakes her head.

"Look, the cafeteria is down the hall and to your left." Sarah instructs, pointing away from her destination and towards the end of the corridor. "I've got places to be, and I'm sure you're getting hungry if you forgot to eat breakfast or something. Which is really unhealthy considering that your brain won't function and you can't concentrate in class. And I'm pretty sure you want A's instead of D's."

Clementine looks up at the girl with a raised eyebrow, "Where the hell did that come from?" She asks, placing a hand on her hip as Sarah awkwardly and uncomfortably smiles.

"Sorry, that happens sometimes. Forget I even said that-"

Clementine shakes her head, "No, tell me, where did that come from?" She casually demands.

Sarah sighs, rolling her eyes as she adjusted her glasses. "My dad's a doctor. Before my mom got a divorce, she enrolled me into the school. After she left, my dad thought it was best to get ready for a 'real career'. So, I study medicine in my spare time, and learn piano here. Now, like I said, I've got places to be. It was nice to meet you, Clementine."

Sarah spins around on her heels and goes through the exit quietly. Clementine stands in the corridor completely shocked, was her father holding her back? Holding her back from such a talent? Clementine couldn't wrap her head around it.

_Maybe eating food like Sarah said is a good idea..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the short chapter, I think it should have ended there. Thank you all for the kind reviews, follows and favourites! Please, if you're new, don't be afraid to follow, favourite and review! It helps me out so much!

Thanks for reading!

_**Song is "Human" by Christina Perri**_


	4. Lunch Time Conversations and Kidnappings

**A/N:** **SORRY FOR THE HUGE WAIT OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY.** Thank you guys so much for the reviews, you're all amazing. Don't be afraid to share this around! A review, follow and favourite will totally make my day. And I seriously don't know where I'm going with this fanfiction :) Lets begin!

* * *

><p>Clementine stared down at her plate of mashed potatoes and steak, it looked incredibly appetising to her amber eyes and her stomach. She wasn't particularly fond of Donna, but damn did she make some good mashed potatoes.<p>

"How was your first day, Clementine?" Lee politely asks, trying to at least start a friendly conversation. He wanted to see how she went, considering they didn't go home together, she had to walk home since Lee's meeting ran overtime.

Clementine shrugs, listening to the man through the ear one of her headphones weren't in. "It was alright, I guess." She says, taking in a spoonful of mash potatoes.

Donna looked down upon Clementine, "Clementine, can you at least put that thing away? We're eating dinner." She scowls at the teenager, placing down her fork.

Clementine nodded her head, taking off her headphones. "Yeah, sorry. I just-" The girls nose was no longer caressed with the smell of the food, but to an unfamiliar scent, causing her to stop mid-sentence. She looks up at Lee as she takes another bunch of whiffs, "Lee? Are you wearing a new after-shave or something?" She asks, scrunching up her nose as the smell wasn't appealing to her.

Lee raises an eyebrow at Clementine as he swallows his mouthful of food, "No, I'm using the one I always use... Are... are you okay Clementine?" Lee concernly asks, looking over to Donna who doesn't bat an eye.

Clementine begins to sneeze, almost uncontrollably as she stands up from her chair. "It's..." Sneeze. "It's..." Sneeze. "So... gross..." She manages to say in between sneezes, looking down at Donna who was almost hesitant. "D-Donna? Are you..." Sneeze. "Wearing a new... perfume?" She asks, sneezing in between her words and she holds her nose.

Donna looks up at Clementine shakily, "N-No. I think it's..." Her eyes scan across the table and she points towards the flowers in the middle, complimenting the centerpiece that is moved towards the end to make room for the meal. "It's those flowers... Clementine, maybe you should eat in your room?" She insists, looking back up at the younger girl.

Lee raises his eyebrows at Donna curiously as Clementine nods her head, grabbing her plate and sneezing her way up the stairs. After the girl disappears, Lee looks over to Donna. "Donna, the flowers are fake." He informs her, setting down his cutlery and pushing his finished plate away from him.

She looks down at her plate before looking back up at Lee, "They must be scented. If not, I don't know what it is then, Lee." She admits, digging her fork into her steak as she takes a piece off the bone.

He nods his head, grabbing his plate and standing up from his chair. Something was wrong, and she and been acting like this ever since she got let off that business trip. And Lee was going to get down to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>"What did she get accepted in for?"<p>

Luke looks down at his food as he shrugs, ignoring the loud chatter and music in the cafeteria as he looks back up at him. "She didn't say, but take a wild guess, Nick." He smirks at his best friend, placing his elbows on the table.

Eddie huffs, "From what you're telling me, she sounds pretty hard-ass. She do the occasional sticky?" He cheekily asks, leaning over the table a little bit as he hushes his voice.

Luke rolls his eyes, "I don't know, man. She doesn't seem like it."

Nick's takes a bite out of his bread roll as he thought hard and carefully. "Maybe she plays the drums?"

Wyatt chokes on his food as he suddenly tries to hold back his laughter, "Yeah right, Nick. You only saying that so you can bang her in the janitors closet before Luke does." He remarks, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as Nick glares at him.

"Hey, shut up man!" Nick defends, throwing his bread roll onto his tray.

Luke shrugs his shoulders innocently, "I ain't like that, at least not anymore." He grins, looking back down at his food as he scoops up peas with his plastic spoon. If he was honest, he wasn't like that. He used to be, but after the deal with Carver, it isn't his forte anymore. He doesn't treat girls like a hobby or a revenge tactic, he treats them like decent human beings. Since this year, at least.

"_Sure, _man." Eddie teases, "The minute she hears you sing, she'll swoon, fall to her knees and immediately suck your-"

"Is that her over there? In the baseball cap?" Wyatt cuts his best friend off, slapping Luke's arm continuously until he pays attention.

Nick's eyes widen as soon as a group of girls move out of the way, revealing the girl and whoever she was talking to. "Dude, she's talking to Carver." He uneasily says.

"Awh, now it looks like Luke isn't the one getting head." Eddie smirks, glancing over his shoulder as he smugly leaning his arm on the table as Luke gives him a hard slap over the head. "Ow- Hey dude, what the hell?"

Luke narrows his eyes at his friend, "I don't even like her, Eddie. Quit being an ass." He demands.

Eddie held his hands up defensively, "Fine, fine."

Luke glances back at Clementine and Carver, and for some odd reason, it made his blood boil. His fists were clenched and he was lightly gritting his teeth. Carver was going to somehow turn her against Luke and use her as an advantage point... somehow. He had to think of something, fast. "Go get 'er, Nick!" He hesitantly demands.

Nick's eyes widen before his eyebrows do, turning over at his best friend in complete shock. "Wh-What? You want me to bring her here?" He hesitantly asks, he didn't have the best ability to judge when Luke wanted something done seriously or not.

"Why do you want him to-"

"Stop that asshole from doing something... asshole-ish! Do whatever you can to bring her over here!" Luke cuts Wyatt off as Nick scrambles out of his seat. Luke watches on in angst as he ignores the confused looks from his two friends, but they eventually get to him. He looks down at them and frowns, "Don't look at me like that, alright? I'm saving that girl from becoming one of them. I mean- y'all know what it's like with them, and it ain't great."

"Well, you can't really stop her. It's her choice, isn't it?" Wyatt remarks, looking back at Luke as he childishly looks down at his food. "I'm not trying to be an ass here, man. You know that. I know you're trying to do some good because of what happened last year, but if she chooses to be his friend, what can you do to stop that?"

As much as Luke didn't want to hear it, he needed to. His good intentions will sometimes piss people off and sometimes make them feel like he's controlling them, but all he wants to do is just redeem himself after the situation with Jane.

"Yeah, I get it." Luke sheepishly nods, "I just don't want to seem like the asshole when it comes to Bill and I, because I'm not... anymore." Eddie and Wyatt nod their head, "It's a huge punch to the gut when they... say..." Luke trails off as his eyes widen. "What the hell is he doin'?"

The group of boys turn their heads and watch as Nick lifts Clementine up and throws her over his shoulder. Her tray of food crashing down just next to Carver's feet as she kicks and punches Nick. She screams for him to put her down on the ground, but he was making his way to the table, trying his best not to get punched in the face in the process. Carver's sour face glares at Luke before he storms towards the table Nick is heading to.

"Let go of me you jerk!" She pleads, punching his back and kicking his stomach as he finally makes it to the table.

"Jesus Christ, Nick." Luke says, "I didn't say kidnap her from fifty feet away." Nick roughly places Clementine down on the seat besides Eddie and slumps down besides her as he huffs.

She rolls her shoulders as she fixes her shirt in confusion, "What the hell was that for?!" She hisses at Nick, adjusting her cap as he buries his head in his arms on the table.

"Ask..." He huffs, "Luke..." Clementine's eyes look up at Luke as he glares at Nick, she gives him yet another confused look before looking around the table.

Eddie puts his arm around her shoulders and tries to act as laidback as he can, "Hey gorgeous. Now, I'm not a photographer, but I can totally picture you and me together. You know what I'm saying?" He smirks.

Clementine looks at the boy in disgust, "Sorry," She grabs his hand and takes it off her shoulders, only to set it down on the table. She looks up at the teenager innocently with a grin, "but I'm not into weed smoking lesbians."

Wyatt bursts out in complete laughter as Eddie glares at her. Luke huffs out a laugh as Nick looks up from his arms and grins at her, her amber eyes still looking at Eddie innocently.

"Oh, I see Nick brought you here because Luke clicked his fingers, huh?" Carver finally makes his way up to the table and stands behind Clementine with a hasty glare to Luke.

Clementine scrutinizes Luke for a moment before turning around to Carver, "Actually," She clears her throat, "I planned on being viciously kidnapped from your table, you know, just moments after Nick called you out for being an ass to that girl at your table?" She sarcastically yet seriously retorts. Little did these boys know, as soon as Carver even introduced himself, Clementine was already bored out of her mind. Luke explained to her how he was violent and manipulative, she took his word for it and it turned out to be complete true. She saw how he treated his 'friends' at his table and how he spoke to her, and wanted to bail out as soon as she could.

Wyatt nudges Luke lightly in the gut before leaning over to whisper to him, "Where the hell did she come from?" He asks, keeping his eyes on Carver's glaring eyes that tries to pierce through Clementine, but to no avail.

"She came from Georgia." Luke blandly replies.

"You've got quite the mouth on you, missy." Carver raises an eyebrow, still maintaining an antagonizing glare.

Clementine smirks at him as she leans her elbows back onto lunch table, "If you don't like what comes out of my mouth, then you'll definitely hate what's on my mind." She retorts, giving him a grin as his pressures his glare onto her. "What do you even want? Why are you here?" She asks, raising her eyebrow at him.

Carver gives the girls a sly smirk as he folds his arms, "I was just going to wish you good luck in the exam you have in a few days."

"Exam?"

Luke's eyes widen as he buries his head in his hands, "Shit, I completely forgot to tell you..." He mumbles, though audible enough for Clementine to hear.

She spins around and looks at the boy in disbelief, "You forgot to tell me about a exam?" She hisses, before turning back around to Carver.

Carver nods his head as he smirks at Clementine, "Good luck, Clementine." He remarks, "And good luck to you too, Luke. You better learn how to quiet her down, or I will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fuck Carver. I repeat; Fuck Carver.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am so fucking sorry for not updating in a while, I've been so busy with revamping 'Against The World' that I haven't had time for this _or _It's Just Us. But I managed to get a chapter out for it and for this fanfiction.

Please leave a review if you'd like!


End file.
